


Drabble 3

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent pale SolRezi with a side of EriSol quadrant confusion because a friend asked nicely. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 3

She laughs at you the moment you walk in. She was interogating one of her scalemates - a purple one, you note - but looks over to you and starts laughing.

"What the fuck ith wrong with you, TZ? I'm not that funny. Did I forget pantth or thomething?"

"Are you seriously coming to me about your boy problems? Seriously, Captor?"

"Wha- how the fuck did you gueth that?"

"You're blushing and I could hear you muttering about some 'thupid athhole, thending me mikthed thignals' as you came in. So who is it?" She walks over to one of her larger scalemates and settles herself onto its side. She pats the space next to her.

"Fuckin' ED! One thecond he'th flirting with me, thamelethly might I add, the nekth he'th acting like he wantth me dead! I can't figure out what he'th going for here."

"Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't know either? Romance is rather complex and more than a little confusing for both parties. And if yiuou do decide to go for it, regardless of which quadrant, lick him for me. I've always wondered what seadwellers taste like."

"Eww! Lick him yourthelf you freak!"

"But then it's gonna be wierd, and since you're gonna date him, you can lick him for free!"

"Oh my god, TZ! Why do you have to be the only troll that I can talk to?"

"Because I'm the best!" 

 

She ends your feelings jam by licking you. Eridan makes a snide remark about it when you come out of her block. You flip him off and continue walking. He whines at you to come back. You will never understand that troll. You will also never understand why you turn around and sit beside him.


End file.
